Family Ties
by Alexandra the Snow Princess
Summary: (Just read ok?) Btw, NO FLAMES! Age jumps are in the story, look closely and you will notice.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

Hello to all Fanfic readers/ guests/ new and old users of Fanfiction! I just would like to say I'm excited about this story, aren't you? Well I didn't want to give out a summary but I decided to put it right here:

_**It's the Star Festival in the Mushroom Kingdom! Everyone is singing, cheering, and having the time of their lives, especially the royal family living and taking care of the Kingdom. Princess Brittany is the most excited, she meets Queen Elsa and Princess Anna from Arendelle and most importantly and most exciting out of everything is that Peach is pregnant with her very first child whom is named, Violet (after birth). Brittany gets married and conceives a child of her own 5 years later. **_

_**Disaster strikes when Bowser is up to his usual kidnap-and-(attempt to)marry Peach schemes (little did he know she was already married to Mario!) and takes a pregnant Peach and her 8 year old daughter Violet while King Boo takes a pregnant Brittany and her 1 year old daughter Ashlyn. It's up to Mario, Luigi, Violet's new friend Kile and his trusty dog Angus, and Adrian to save their wives and daughters/nieces from the clutches of the evil Kings and return them home before they give birth again.**_

Well what do you guys think of that story summary? Too much detail? Like it? Let me know in the reviews! No rudeness please! FYI, I have Autism just so you guys know, before you even review please understand I have Autism, so I may not take harsh words lightly, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE understand! Make sure that your reviews are understandable and clarified for me (PLEASE! !) so I can better understand what you're saying and that is it from me. That's all I'm asking of you readers and guests, be gentle with the reviews please.

Please favorite, review, I'll try to finish the story soon, blah blah blah, ok? I'll stop talking until the next few chapters. Bye!

~~~~~~~~ Whatafan1

* * *

Hello to everyone! For anyone who doesn't know me, I'm Princess Brittany! Queen Peach's sister, Righthand, and heir to the throne. I believe and hope you will enjoy the story that is following up here. Ok, I'm going to far in. Start from the beginning please!

:-)

It was a beautiful evening over in the Mushroom Kingdom, my sister and I were walking around during the Star festival. Peach was wearing her pink short-sleeved summer dress along with a crown I created for her. It had a pink gem in the center and two flower stones I made entirely from fire. The dress was a flowing dress with star designs near the bottom. I was wearing a reddish orange short-sleeved summer dress and a red crown with a star shaped gem on the center. My dress had flame like designs from my waist down to my feet. I was enjoying greeting the other Kings, Queens and the princes and princesses. Especially the little ones. Goodness, they were so adorable! I love children, I work so well with them. Peach always told me I am so good when I'm with kids. I'm not sure what she meant by that, but let's leave it as that!

"Anna!", I called out to my best Boo friend who was sitting (or floating I should say) on the benches staring out into space. She turned around and zipped over to me and hugged me. She bowed before Peach and Peach returned the bow, Anna then directed her attention to me and grabbed my soft hand, she took me to her friend group and they all said hello to me in unison. "Brittany, have any news for us that we should know about or keep secret?", Vanessa asked me with her curious look, I shook my head no. She was disappointed on that, but, she decided to let it go...

I told the group I had to go when Peach called me over to her. Peach was waiting for me along with two new people she wanted to introduce me to. "Brittany, this is Queen Elsa and this is Princess Anna from Arendelle. Queen Elsa, Princess Anna, this is my sister Princess Brittany", I bowed before Queen Elsa and Princess Anna and they returned the bow, "It's a pleasure to meet you, your Highnesses", I politely said while they smiled at me.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Princess Brittany", Queen Elsa responded in a gentle voice. Princess Anna said the same exact words her sister said.

"Why don't you two go mingle around and get to know each other better?", Elsa questioned while looking at me and Anna. Anna and I looked at each other for a few seconds and we nodded in unison. I began to show Anna around while we walked and talked. "So, that is Toad Town. It is where our subjects here in this Kingdom live", I explained to Anna while I pointed to a town in the distance, "Wow, that looks so amazing from here!", Anna giggled while we started to walk away from the top of the hill. "So, just wondering, do you have any special powers? 'Cause Elsa has powers over ice and snow!", Anna asks me while I picked a few flowers for Peach, "Yes, I do. I have powers over fire!", I explained in a strange voice (I didn't notice it).

Anna widened her eyes for a few seconds before asking, "Born with them or cursed with them?", I responded, "Born with them", "Wow, you have powers over fire and Elsa has powers over snow and ice! You two are kinda similar. You both are pretty, poised, and elegant. I'm mostly spunky, eccentric, optimistic and awkward" . We both laughed for no apparent reason after she said she was awkward, I admitted, "Oh please Anna! I can be awkward and eccentric as well! We are kinda similar too!"

Mario (now the King of the Mushroom Kingdom. Yes, my sister and Mario are married, I'll tell you about the wedding in the end. Let's focus on the present day, shall we?) and Peach met me and Anna at the river near the castle. "Brittany, Mario and I have exciting news for you!". My eyes glowed at those words when I clutched my fists, smiling, and bracing for the news. "Mario and I are having a baby!", Peach gleefully said while she giggled at my jaw dropping in shock, "Are you kidding me?! Tell me you're joking!", I chortled while hugging Peach. Peach shook her head telling me she wasn't kidding. I was shouting in my head,"Oh my gosh! I'm going to be an Auntie!"

Anna gave me a hug for congratulations. I was crying fiery tears of joy! My first niece or nephew! I'm so so excited! I wonder if I will have a child of my own. I'm so happy for everything now! Peach showed me the baby's nursery showing it was gray. For neutral, they weren't sure if they were going to have a girl or a boy. They wanted to keep it a surprise until birth.

"Oh, Brittany, Princess Anna and Queen Elsa will be staying in our castle for the next 5 weeks. So, tell the servants to prepare the guest rooms for Princess Anna and Queen Elsa", Peach said while she and Mario took their leave into the castle. I gave the orders and the servants went to work.

Anna and I walked from the ending party to my room. I turned on the fire in my fireplace and I sat on my bed. The little flames that used to be in my room are now gone, now that I'm in full on control over my powers. Anna looked around my room before looking out the window. "This is a nice castle you live in Brittany", I said thank you in response. A loyal Boo servant named Patriot came in and asked, "Would you like anything to eat, your Highnesses?", Anna asked about what we had and Patriot pulled out a menu for Anna. She finally made her decision, "I would like some Honey shroom pie, please", I requested a Royal Honey Shroom salad.

Patriot nodded to our requests and left to make our meals. I showed Anna to her guest room. I opened the doors to the fine guest suite. The room was gray with a nice small balcony, a fancy guest bed (with a nightstand next to it) and a matching gray bathroom. We walked back to my room and we turned on the TV and video game counsel (yes, I love video games! I'll admit it!), we played Just Dance 2014 and we were panting when our final dance finished. Hey just saying, a Princess can do much more than just the traditional things people usually portray and see her as.

Patriot came in with our meals and set them on my small table. "Thank you Patriot", Anna and I politely said while Patriot responded in her gentle voice,"You're welcome". Patriot left the room. We finished eating and Peach came in my room, "Brittany, dear, I wanted to ask you if you were ready for bed", I looked at Peach, I shook my head no and I told her to give me a few minutes.

I told Anna to wait in the guest room for me and I put on my soft sparkly autumn red nightgown and tied my hair into a braid with a matching ribbon. I put on my crown and my soft slippers and I went to the guest room. Anna was already in a blue Norwegian style nightgown, she was reading a book. Anna looked up for a few seconds before noticing me and began putting down her book once she did.

Anna and I spent the rest of the night before bed just unwinding. Anna yawned and tiredly mumbled, "I'm tired", I nodded my head in agreement. I went to the door and Anna stopped me when I reached the doorknob, "Goodnight Brittany", I said goodnight back and I closed the door.

I went to my flame colored room and I silently closed the door behind me. I then closed my bedroom windows and locked my balcony doors tightly. I decided to go to Mario and Peach's room to say goodnight to the both of them. I opened the door quietly and Peach was on the bed about to go to sleep. "Peach? Are you ok?", I quietly mumbled while I sat on the bed rubbing Peach's hand, Peach looked at me and she murmured, "Don't worry Brittany, I'm fine. A little bit of pain here and there, but, yes... I'm fine. It feels strange though", she gently grabbed my and placed it on her belly.

I felt a tiny pulse for a few seconds. "Wow.. I... Don't know what to think right now Peach...", I said under my breath, Peach just sat up on her pillow and hugged me, "Just be jubilant Brittany. Be there for me. Support me throughout the pregnancy, ok?", I nodded my head, I felt a few tears slide down my face onto Peach's lavender nightgown. It's just that, I'm so excited about Peach's baby. I can't stop my tears of joy. When the baby is delivered, I vow to protect the child with my life. Even if I become a ghost or if anything happens to me, I will always be with my family.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Will Peach be ok? It seems Brittany truly loves her sister and family very very much. Ah, the power of family... Did you see now there are 2 Annas (Boo Anna, and Princess Anna from Arendelle)?


	2. Chapter 2

It's been about nine months and Peach is due in a few days. I'm so so nervous! I check on Peach everyday, she assures me everything is fine, but I'm still stressed. It's her first child! Seriously! I really want to know if it's a boy or a girl and make sure that Peach and the newcomer baby are alright...

Ok, enough rambling about the baby right now Brittany... Focus on the story you are telling at hand, ok, ok, ok... I'm fine now.

Anna and I just woke up from last night. We met each other in the hallway after we woke up. "Good morning Brittany! Slept well?", Anna asked me while yawning, I nodded while smiling, I directed my attention to Peach's room and I saw her walking out with her hand tightly gripping her swollen belly. She was having a hard time, Anna and I went over to assist her and helped her walk. "Thank you", Peach whispered, it was nearly inaudible. Poor Peach! We took her to the lounge room of the castle and set her down on the soft sofa. We covered her with one of my warmest blankets and placed her head on a pillow.

Peach's eyes were still droopy and she asked me to go get Mario for her. "Anna, can you watch my sister while I go get Mario?", I quickly asked Anna before walking out of the room, "Sure. I'll watch your sister", she responded while she gets something for Peach to do. I searched for Mario and I found him with Luigi and Toadsworth in the gardens. "Mario... Peach... needs you", I said breathlessly to Mario while I ran back into the castle. Mario ran with me throughout the castle into the lounge room, Peach was sleeping on the sofa Anna and I placed her in. Acting calm, Mario walked over to Peach with a worried look, when he sat next to Peach on the sofa she slowly opened her eyes and rubbed one of them. Mario kissed Peach on her head, Peach just smiled and grabbed his hand, which calmed Mario down immediately.

Anna and I left the room so they can have their privacy. The last thing I saw was them kissing each other on the lips. That would be one of the images I won't be able to get out of my head... Anna was looking for her sister Elsa (the Snow Queen), Anna found her sister in the guest room close to mine and Anna's. "Elsa?", Anna said while opening the door and seeing Elsa on the bed. "Come in Anna", Elsa called back and allowed her sister in. Anna asked Elsa if I could come in and she said yes.

Elsa looked at me, then Anna, then back at me again. She tapped on the bed as a sign to sit down on it. I sat down on the bed and Anna told her all about me. Elsa looked at me with amazement. Anna nodded her head (for some reason) and I saw Luigi and Daisy walking down the corridors. I said hi to Luigi and Daisy and I went to change out of my nightgown. I took a warm shower and I slipped on my white and autumn red dress with autumn leaf designs sewed onto the fabric, I put on my matching hair bow and shoes and I walked to Elsa's guest room. "I'm back", I whispered to them as I walked in, just being polite I asked them if they were hungry, they both nodded and I showed them the dining room.

I ordered some servants to cater to them (I already ate a big breakfast) and I left to check on Peach again.

Peach was walking with Mario in the corridor and I walked with them. Just the exhausted look on Peach's face makes me feel like she is about to go into labor or already has. We arrived in the dining room and I sat next to Peach the entire time.

I watched Peach finish eating and she was silent the entire time, she usually speaks here and there while on the table. I helped Peach up from the chair and Patriot came in to assist me. Patriot and I walked Peach to her room and Patriot helped her set up a bath. Peach walked out in a pink robe and a new pink nightgown. "Would you like any help with anything else your Majesty?", Patriot asked with a calm/worried tone, Peach shook her head no. I sat next to Peach on her bed and she rubbed her belly smiling. I saw a few bruises on her arm and I didn't want to bother her on that.

The baby was kicking her belly. I felt the little tyke kick, it was pretty amazing for me. Peach rested on the soft pillows and Mario came in when she was about to sleep. He put his hand on my shoulder and he asked, "Is Peach doing well Brittany?", I put my hand on his and I whispered, "So far, so good. We should let her rest".

_A few hours later_...

I went to the harbor and I sat with my boyfriend Adrian ( I have known him for 5 years), I thought about Peach's baby and I told him about it. He took my hand and told me that she will be fine. I could tell he wanted to do something, I just didn't know what. We were silent for a few minutes until he got down on one knee and pulled out a diamond ring, "Princess Brittany, I promise to love you every single day of my life. Would you do the extraordinary honor of marrying me?", my eyes flared up with tears and I screamed, "Yes! Yes! Of course, I will marry you!". Adrian smiled at me, slipped the ring on my finger, and we hugged each other for a very long time.

I told Adrian I should tell everyone at home about the big news, I waved to him goodbye and I ran to my home. I joyfully ran around yelling, "I just got engaged!", Anna and Elsa were walking down in the corridor to the lounge room and I told them about my engagement to Adrian and they both gave me a congratulations hug. I waited for Peach to awaken so I could tell her.


	3. Chapter 3

It has been 2 days since my engagement to Adrian and I was waiting for the new baby to arrive. Adrian and I were walking on the beach at night and a Toad came running for me. "Your Highness, the Queen has gone into labor", the Toad breathlessly said while I looked at Adrian and I told him quickly to meet me at the castle. I ran to the castle and Adrian was there waiting for me the guards opened up the gates for us and we ran through the corridors of the castle up to the third floor where our rooms are.

It was already 1:30 a.m. and the deathly silence was interrupted by the soft sound of a newborn baby, the crying...

**_Peach's POV_**

I was tired. The whole entire childbirth was a lot for me to deal with but at last I can see my baby being wrapped in a blanket for me. Mario was crying tears of joy, that was the first time I have seen him cry like that, for anything, really. My loyal Boo maid Patriot wrapped my child in the blanket and she gave my newborn to me, "It's a girl, your Highness". I moved the small pieces of the soft fabric out of the way revealing a baby girl's face. That stare when she opened her delicate pale blue eyes...

That was enough to make me cry. Her tiny hand grabbed my finger and she coos for the first time. I didn't know what to say, nothing but, "She is beautiful". Mario looked at me and said, "She looks just like her mother". It was true, in a way she did look similar to me.

I heard the door opening and it was my dear sister Brittany, "Is that...?", Brittany began to speak, I nodded interrupting her, "Yes, it is". Brittany asked for the gender and I told her it was a girl. Brittany backed away and began to cry. Her husband-to-be, Adrian, stood by her and he looks at his new niece-to-be. Even he was on the verge of tears.

Brittany asked while brushing her hand on my baby's cheek, "What is her name?", I put my baby's head on my chest allowing her to listen to my heart and I responded, "Violet. That is her new name, Violet"

Mario kissed me on my head and I allowed him to hold Violet for his first time. Violet looked at him and he was about to cry again. He gave the baby back to me so he could calm down, Brittany wanted to hold Violet to I gave her to Brittany. Brittany supported her tiny head and gently rocked her. Violet was beginning to yawn. I guess Brittany will be a great mother (she wants to have children of her own). She gave Violet back to me and she was already asleep.

There was a crib next to my bed to I got up and I placed her gently into the crib. I didn't want to put her down, but she was asleep and I can't carry her in my arms forever. I asked the others to give Mario and I some alone time and everyone left me, Violet, and Mario (who was still crying tears of joy, when will he stop?) alone in peace.


	4. Chapter 4

**_3 months later (4:30 am)... (Peach)_**

The baby is much much bigger now and now we have already moved Violet to her new nursery. I heard Violet crying in the middle of the night so I got up and I went to her violet purple room. I picked up Violet and hummed a quiet lullaby so she could calm down. I sat on the rocking chair and Brittany came in quietly. "Hi Peach. How's Violet doing?", I looked at her before putting my finger on my lips. She gave me the "Oh... Right. Sorry" look before she looked at the fussy baby who is now quiet. I put Violet back in her crib and Brittany and I left her alone for the rest of the quiet night. I walked with Brittany to her room and I felt a rush of warm air as soon as I opened the door, it wasn't surprising since she is ALWAYS awake around this time in the morning. She used to wake me up around this time when we were children, I would be asleep, she on the other hand would be wide awake and ready for playtime. Brittany still maintains her morning wakeup time to this day.

~~**_FLASHBACK_**...

It is a very quiet morning, everyone in the Mushroom Kingdom rests peacefully. The castle is silent until 10 minutes later at exactly 4:30 am the silence is broken by the giggle of a little girl. 5 year old Princess Brittany awakens from her sleep and silently ran over to her sister, Princess Peach's bed and climbs up the bed onto her sister's sleeping body. "Psst! Psst! Peach? Peach! Wake up, wake up, wake up!", Brittany whispers quietly while one of Peach's eyes flies open. "Brittany.. Stop it.. Go back to sleep!", Peach mumbles while she attempts to return to her peaceful sleep, Brittany was being persistent though, "Aw, c'mon Peach.. The sky is awake, now I'm awake, so we need to spend time together to PLAY and not be a Princess", Peach shoves Brittany off the bed firmly telling her, "Go play by yourself!". Brittany looks around as if trying to come up with a clear idea of how to convince Peach to play with her.

She cocks her head up quickly and climbs Peach's bed and opens one of Peach's closed eyes, "You know you want to play outside...", Peach now gave her full out attention to the word "outside", Peach loves to go outside. Even before Brittany was even born, she would sneak out of the castle at night to play in the gardens. Brittany and Peach quickly put on their shoes and they climb out of the window their room by tree branches to the rose gardens.

When their tiny feet touched the ground the dashed to the center of the large garden shaped like star and covered with roses from every corner. The torches from the edges of the garden were lit by Brittany's flames and the girls began their fun morning of play

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**~~

**_3 hours later_**... (Peach)

"Look at who's awake...", I whispered to Violet who was wide awake and playing with her mobile, I picked her up and she coos while trying to play with my golden yellow hair. Mario came in and he brought in Violet's crown. He put the crown gently on Violet's head and she looked at him for a few seconds before giggling causing the purple crown to tilt to the left side. Mario held Violet while I went to Violet's closet to pull out her soft lavender colored dress with a ribbon sewed on the center.

Brittany came and took Mario's place to babysit, for he had important things to do with Luigi and Toadsworth. Brittany wanted to tell me something but I didn't have the time to hear her out. I waved goodbye to them when I was about to close the door.

**_Brittany's POV_**

"See you in 2 hours Peach", I chortled while I held Violet in my arms and we both waved to Peach goodbye. I wanted to tell her about my dream that I had last night but she was in a hurry to do something. Violet played with my platinum-blond French braid and I was playing with her soft tiny fingers, she looks just like Peach only her skin is much more fairer and her hair is caramel brown, her eyes closed when she rested her head on my chest. I walked around her room and I opened her window letting in fresh air. As soon as I turned around I saw a shadow next to mine, it looked like a Boo's shadow. I turned around and I saw a Boo with a golden bow. It was Anna. "Hi Brittany!", she yelled while grinning at me, I looked at her for a few seconds and I gave her the signal to come in.

She came in and she looked at the baby I had in my arms. She gasped on the sight of Violet. "Is this Peach's baby or yours?", she quietly asked me while she stared at Violet's sleeping eyes, I responded in a gentle voice, "This is Peach's". Anna was on the verge of tears upon staring at Violet. I put Violet into her soft crib and I tightly secured the window shut and I closed the curtains slightly. Anna and I walked out of Violet's room and we went to Princess Anna's guest room. Princess Anna was sitting by the window reading and I introduced her to my Boo friend. Princess Anna's eyes widened, "There are two people named Anna? Me and that ghost?", I nodded my head. Anna spoke, "You can just call me Becca instead of Anna so we don't get confused on who's who ok?", Princess Anna nodded in response.

Violet woke up from her nap and is now crying for attention. I went to Violet's room, picked Violet up and when I turned around there was a note on the wall saying, "I will get the child. I will take her and Peach at any given time of day, month, or year. Your pathetic guards won't stop me. This is a PROMISE", I gasped on the word "promise" written on the wall, I couldn't believe it.

Someone is out to get Peach and Violet.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Brittany:_**

I clutched the baby close to my face and I literally ran from her room and slammed the door. Peach, who is now back from whatever she had to do ran to me and asked, "What's wrong?", I was out of breath but I choked out the words, "Read... The message in... Violet's room", Peach walked over to Violet's room and opened the doors. She saw the letters on the wall and gasped after a few minutes of reading them. I am scared, Peach is scared, we are both scared. I was nervous for Peach and Violet, but I'm sticking to my promises of protecting them with my life (and undead life if there is one). I would DIE if anything happened to them.

Violet began to wail and Peach closes the door so she could calm Violet down.

Well, besides that terrifying note in Violet's room it has been 5 years since I have been married to Adrian now I'm having a child. I don't want to know what is its gender yet. At least I have some support there with me. I don't want to get down to specifics yet. I want to tell you about what has been going on in the castle and about Violet before going to myself. Well, Anna and Elsa have left back to Arendelle a long time ago and I send messages to Anna every week telling her about what is going on and send images of Violet's special moments, like her first and 5th birthday...

Ok, now information on me. Well, currently I'm on bed rest because I'm not feeling well. A few servants came in to serve my meals and later on Adrian came in. "How are you feeling right now honey?", he asked in his sweet voice. I sat up on my pillows and I responded tiredly, "Alright I guess", Peach came in and she asked if I was doing well so far. I shrugged my shoulders. Mario came in holding Violet who's sleeping on his shoulders. That was cute. Adrian left to do his usual duties (He's royalty now, do not be surprised).

Violet woke up from her short nap and she asked in a cute voice, "Can you put me down please Daddy? I want Auntie Brittany", Mario chuckled and put Violet down, she dashed over and climbed onto my bed. She sat next to me and Peach went to the window for some apparent reason. "Is there something wrong Peach?", I worriedly asked while I clutched Violet close to me, "Oh, I don't know. I feel as if something is going to happen today", Peach mumbled as she walked back to my bed. Violet climbed down my bed and rubs her eyes, it was past her bedtime and I was getting tired myself, "I'm going to sleep right now. Goodnight". I waved to Violet and Peach when they closed the door.

* * *

_**Later that evening: (Violet)**_

Mommy put me to bed and she told me quietly while turning on peaceful music, "Goodnight my little Princess", I waved to Mommy as she closed the door. I closed my eyes and went to sleep. I had a dream about me and Mommy being in a room with bars on them. She told me we were in a cage. I saw a person with a scary face and spiky thingys on his body. I screamed as I woke up. Mommy and Daddy came in running and they asked me if I was alright. I told them about what happened in my scary dream.

They told me it was just a dream. But it was SO real! What's that word I want for it? Vi-id? No, divid? Vi-v-id... Vivid, yes! Vivid, that's the word! I'm learning big words and grammar really fast, don't be surprised when I sometimes talk like a big girl.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Peach_**:

What is my precious child dreaming about? What is causing her dreams to turn into nightmares? I have to find out. Mario brought in Willow, she is a white witch, she is my last resort. I carried Violet over to her and she gently placed her hand on Violet's. "Your daughter is having visions of the future. She is clairvoyant", Willow directed that answer to me, I believe I was close to fainting. I didn't expect my daughter to have a special power like this. I'm worried even more about her now. How is the future giving her the horrifying visions? "Will something dreadful happen?", I asked Willow with a terrified stare, "According to your daughter's visions, unfortunately, I would have to say yes. As much as I hated to say the word. I'm sorry your Highness".

I feel hopeless now. My daughter and I may be in danger, those terrifying words that appeared on her wall. What could this all lead up too? I cried for who knows how long on Mario's shoulder. I picked up Violet and I gave her to Mario so he can put her to bed.

My sister was crying, I tapped on the door and Adrian opened the door for me. "Are you ok Brittany?", I asked as I approached her bed cautiously, she was holding a fussy bundle in her arms, had I truly missed my sister going into labor? Or did she quietly give birth when I had my breakdown after I found out Violet was clairvoyant?

"Her name is Ashlyn", Brittany whispered as she moved the few pieces of the soft blanket off the baby's delicate face. Ashlyn slowly opened her eyes, they look exactly like Brittany's only they were a much lighter orange-red. Her hair was strawberry blond and her skin was fair like Brittany's. I personally have always wanted a niece or nephew. That dream came true just now.

I set aside my fears and I held Ashlyn. "My new little niece", I whispered to Ashlyn, "Welcome to the world..."

* * *

**_11 months later... (Brittany)_**

I walked into my old room and I saw my little Ashlyn's tiny hands in the air playing with the mobile. I slightly opened the curtains to let in some sunlight. I picked up my baby and she smiled at me, she is just like Violet when she was a baby. Her actions mimic Violet's. Ashlyn looked at me before smiling and giggling. I walked out with my baby so she could see her cousin. Peach was already there with Violet, I arrived there in no time flat and I sat down Violet playfully came over to the baby and waved hello to her. Ashlyn giggled when she grabbed Violet's finger. "I can't believe Ashlyn will be a year old in a month, my word, time sure flies!", Peach joyfully said while she plays with Ashlyn's tiny hands and adorable feet. We were both having children again and we are very excited. Our children will have a brother or sister.

Peach and I decided that our daughters should have a brother or sister so they would not be alone. I mean, yes, our daughters have each other but we know there will be a time where one of them prefers to be alone for a long time. We looked at our daughters ply with each other, Peach and I decided to get some tea. "Violet, watch over your baby cousin alright?", Peach said while helping me up to get tea for us, "Alright mommy, I will", I said to myself, "_Attagirl, that's what I'm talking about. She is taking responsibility now, wow, I'm proud of her_". Peach and I received our tea and we went to the playroom where the girls are at.

They were both asleep, Violet was on the floor with Ashlyn sleeping in her arms. That was so adorable that I got my iPhone out, I took a picture of them, and saved it as my new screensaver. Peach did the same thing too. We picked up our daughters and put them in bed.

_Six hours later_... (12:30 at night...)

Ashlyn woke up and is now crying while Violet is still sleeping. "Alright, alright... It's ok, Mommy's here... There is no need to cry..", I tiredly said when I sat on the rocking chair and I yawned before whispering, "And to wake up Mommy in the middle of the night... Again". It did take a good 20 minutes to put her back to sleep, but now I can get the rest that I need. I quietly closed the door and I went to the kitchen to grab some milk before going to sleep again. I drank my milk, cleaned the glass, put it back in the cabinet and I went to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Brittany's POV_**:

I woke up at 4:30 am, yes, I still retain my early wake up time and I went downstairs to eat. I'm 9 months pregnant now and so is Peach, I served myself a big meal to statisfy my hunger and I began to eat. My Boo friend Anna was there and we talked for a little bit. "So, how's your second baby doing in there?", Anna questioned me with a bewildered look, "So far, the baby's doing good. I still have a long way to go before I have to go through laborious childbirth again, even Peach. We're both 9 months now", I responded smiling. Anna grinned at me before giving me a hug and leaves. I waved goodbye to her and I went to do my usual things.

The royal life here isn't very easy as you think, diplomatic meetings, dealing with Bowser's kidnapping plans and such, and now we have children to raise. We are on our toes all the time, I decided to do my duties early in the morning so for the rest of the day I can just take care of my baby and rest. I need it anyway. I just feel like something bad will happen to me, Peach, and our daughters, but, seriously I need to just relax and let it go. I can't just let something like that get in the way of my life with my family.

I fell asleep late at night and I felt something pick me up. I woke up in a completely different place, the place that I NEVER want my daughter to go to and that I NEVER want to see again...

Question(s) of the day:

1. Where do you think Brittany will end up in?

2. What do you think happened to her?

3. Who do you think took here away from home?


	8. Chapter 8

_5 hours later_... (**Brittany**)

I'm dreaming, I just have to be dreaming... It can't be! It absolutely can not be! I can't be back here! Luigi's (haunted) Mansion?! I couldn't get a clear view when I woke up from the crimson red bed I was tangled in, everything seemed hazy at first. After my eyes adjusted to their dim surroundings, I saw nothing but my daughter in a crib, a window with dusty curtains and a dusty nightstand. "Welcome back your Majesty...", a voice whispered when I rose from the bed, I turned around there he was, again, my own captor and Luigi's mortal enemy (or should I say immortal?) whom I haven't seen in years. It was his highness King Boo. Ashlyn woke up and as soon as she saw him she screamed, I quickly picked up Ashlyn and she immediately calmed down.

King Boo chuckled with amusement, he loved to see children frightened, he received the fright he always desired from a child, but this is a mere baby. Their screams and mere frightened stares just give King Boo the energy he needs, a baby's scream is more powerful than a 5 year old's. "Well, well, well... Now who do we have here?", he said with a sinister voice, his sly voice chilling me to the bone, I didn't respond and apparently I didn't need too, "No need to tell me that, I know she is your daughter. Ashlyn was it? I heard everything there is to know". My eyes widened and my tone went from fear to anger in a snap, "Who told you about my personal life?!", he smirked at me and responded, "One of my Boos has spied on you. He told me you have a baby, you are married, and that Peach has a married life also. He did not spy on your most private life, now that I would not even want or need to know. That is just too personal. I will not be giving out his name, I know how you will react towards that", he looked at Ashlyn and then at me.

"My Boos were the ones who carried you and your child from your castle. I may have taken you from home but... One of my Boos sensed you are having a second child, and I can see you are. Because of that I'll have mercy on you, in other words, I will not harm you or the child", I couldn't believe what he just said, he actually said he was not going to harm me or Ashlyn. And that came to be due to my pregnancy... Does he actually have a soft spot for children and pregnant women? I can tell he will never admit it if he does. But to me I'm getting the sense that he is reluctant to harm me and Ashlyn.

My one year old daughter sucked on her thumb and stared at me for a long time. Silently asking me about what to do now. I couldn't do anything. Not even the physical activities I love to do, we are officially trapped. Not only that I'm due within 7 days!

**Cliffhanger ****_here! !_**

* * *

**_Mario's POV_**:

Peach and I searched and searched the castle for a good 2 hours. Adrian woke up to see his wife was missing and joined the search for Ashlyn and Brittany. "Where could she be?! We are both due in 7 days!", Peach yelled while crying, we heard a buzz coming from the computer screen and I answered the webcam call. Oh no, not him...

"Miss me?", King Boo said as he appeared on the screen

"What do you want?", I growled as I folded my arms, there was no way I could hold back my rage

"Oh nothing. I have Princess Brittany and Ashlyn", he responded in a sly voice that sent chills up our spines

Peach was unable to control her anger and screamed, "GIVE ME BACK MY SISTER AND MY NIECE! YOU CAN'T KEEP THEM THERE"

King Boo was silent before he calmly whispered, "Now, would you want them to go through harm? I had mercy on them and spared them from torture, but I may not for very long. You have 2 days to get them back or I will dispose both of them personally"

Peach immediately stepped back and King Boo turned off the camera. Brittany and Ashlyn have to come back home. Brittany can't give birth over there. I went to Luigi's room and I messed with his alarm clock, I turned it to 7:30 in the morning and his alarm clock went off, "GAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ! ! !", Luigi screamed as he fell off his bed and covered his ears as soon as he turned it off he yelled, "WHAT THE HECK MARIO?!". I laughed when he came out of his room and at least he calmed down, "Mario, what the heck. Why did you wake me up?", I briefly responded, "Brittany and Ashlyn have been taken by King Boo and we need your ghost hunting equipment from E. Gadd. By the way, we have only two days to get them back"

Luigi widened his eyes. He quickly ran to his room, called and dashed out of his room. The Laboratory was in the Boo Woods and Luigi asked Adrian to accompany him there while I stay at the castle to watch over Peach. I felt Violet's hands tugging on my arm, I gave her my full out attention and asked her, "What's wrong?", she didn't respond for a few seconds but she mumbled, "Daddy, I can't sleep". I knew she had insomnia but I didn't expect her to wake up at 1:30 in the morning (this is real time, like I said before I played with Luigi's alarm clock). I picked up Violet and I put her back into her soft bed, I turned on her classical music we purchased and downloaded on her iPad and she fell asleep without another word.

Peach was already asleep, all that screaming must've really tired her. I stood up reading for a little bit before I fell asleep in the study.

_**26 hours later**_...

I heard screaming and crashing and I knew something was horribly wrong. I dashed through the corridors of the castle and I saw broken windows and walls. The doors were broken also. It was Bowser invading the castle for the 158th time in total, Peach and Violet were screaming from their cages, Violet's visions became a reality...

"Well, well, well... If it isn't my nemesis Mario! You came at a great time, come to my castle in a fancy outfit. I will be marrying my fair Peach here and she shall become Queen of the Darklands and you cannot stop me! As you can see I've got big plans, and stomping you at my castle is on the top of my list!", Bowser bellowed from his Koopa Clown Car, he left a broken castle and me alone. I didn't want to wait, I'm getting my family back.

I heard a boy yelling out Violet's name and I went over to investigate. I looked down from Violet's window and I saw a little boy, a dog, and a Boo, "Are you Violet's father?", the little boy asked and I nodded my head and he continued to speak, "Greetings your Highness, was it King Mario? Oh yes right, I'm Kile, this is my dog Angus, and that's Hadley. We are Violet's friends. Is she there? We usually play together around this time".

I didn't know what to tell them, but I'm an honest person so I told them the truth, "My daughter has been taken by Bowser along with Queen Peach", Kile's gray eyes widened and he yelled, "That Bastard! He'll pay! Nobody takes my best friend and gets away with it!". The German shepherd dog began to bark loudly in agreement. I jumped on to the tree branches and climbed down.

Kile, Angus, and Hadley jumped with excitement when I told them that we are leaving to save my beautiful wife and precious daughter. I packed some mushrooms and water, we then set out on our rescue mission.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Luigi's POV_**:

Well, if this couldn't get any worse, Adrian and I are lost in the Boo Woods. We were going nowhere and we were going around in circles for who knows how long. The pitch-black Boo Woods were overgrown with weeds, trees, and creatures that are known and unknown in the M.K. (Mushroom Kingdom).

The paths in the Woods are marked with broken signs, one correct path would take you through to another set of paths, one is an illusion in which something such as a Boo would take your soul and possess you, one would would take you to the spot you are at currently, and one is the treacherous path which contains monsters and ghosts that would take you to the middle of nowhere and teleport you right smack to the entrance of the Boo Woods. We finally chose the correct path and we finally found the Laboratory.

E. Gadd opened the door, "Luigi! What a pleasant surprise... I've been waiting for you. If you are about to ask, the Poltergust 3000 is ready for you. Who is this fine gentleman?", he asked while bowing because he saw the crown on Adrian's head, "I'm Adrian. Prince of the Mushroom Kingdom", "Pleasure to meet you, your Highness", "The pleasure is mine", Adrian said, I interrupted before they could speak another word, "We should probably get going into the Mansion now", Adrian nodded his head and we said goodbye to E. Gadd. As we began to enter my nightmare Mansion, I was hesitant at first. I still can't believe I'm actually going back in there. But, we're rescuing Brittany who is about to give birth at anytime today or tomorrow, I can't be a coward...

* * *

**_Peach's POV_**:

I can't believe Bowser took Violet and I away from home before the due date, my daughter's dream... It.. It came true... Violet and I were placed into a room with only one window and a bed. Violet ran over to me and hid behind my dress, I patted her gently on the head for reassurance. "Bowser, when will you stop tormenting us and face the fact that I do not love you?!", I asked when he entered the room, he did not answer my question, instead he replaced it with a different answer, "This is your true home and you shall become my wife and Queen".

I laughed at him and my eyes flared widely and wickedly, "Do you still honestly think I'm still not married and that I would marry you?! I'm a married woman to Mario! Not only that, I'm already a Queen!", he was shocked but he decided to come up with a comeback, I'm not sure if it was supposed to be clever, "Oh please, you are just trying to make me jealous! You are NOT married to Mario. You will be officially marrying me! If you are married then where is your proof?" I held up my necklace which still had my wedding ring and my right hand that had my engagement ring with an amethyst on it.

"Is that enough proof for you?", I boldly questioned as he became angry, "How could I not hear of this?! I could've married you on your wedding day! The minions are going to pay for not reporting!", he then left to go chew out his minions.

Violet breathed a sigh of relief that he was gone. I called out to my friend Fire and she appeared. Fire is a fairy with delicate autumn red and black butterfly-like wings, a(n) orange summer dress, and has flame red hair. In her world, Fairies gain their names by their elements while the seasonal/weather fairies keep their real names. So, Fire gained her name because her element is fire. They rarely use real names such as Eve, Kevin, Marie, etc. "You called me your Highness?", Fire asked while her wings began to jingle like a bell, "We need you to lead Mario here to where we are at. If you need to, you can summon your other friends alright?", she nodded her head and she took flight to find Mario.

Violet lightly tugged at my dress, "Mommy, was that a real Fairy?", I nodded yes and she jumped, "I knew Fairies were real! And Daddy didn't believe me!". I laughed with her until a magikoopa named Kammy came in. "What do you want?", Violet yelled, I shushed her and she calmed down. Sort of... "I just came to check up on you two", Kammy said while he left the room.

I was in so much pain that I had to lay on the bed. "Mommy, are you ok?", Violet asked me as I began to black out. I saw nothing but pitch darkness.

* * *

_**Brittany's POV**_:

I heard battering downstairs and a screech of fear. It was Luigi's scream... A Boo entered the room with a panicked look, "I need to hide! Need to hide!", he hovered uncontrollably around the room and then he hid in a different room. I nearly fainted for some reason and the door was busted open. Luigi and Adrian ran over to me before I collapsed with intense pain. "She is about to go into labor! We need to get her out of here now!", Adrian shouted with a worried tone, he picked me up and Luigi picked up Ashlyn. They both dashed out and I began breathing heavily, we were all stopped at the door by King Boo, "And where you think you are going?", he asked delicately and calmly, I looked at Ashlyn and then at him and that is all I could remember before blacking out. I heard yelling and all but I could not make out what they were saying...

* * *

_**Adrian's POV**_:

King Boo stopped us at the door along with twenty other Boos and Brittany blacked out, Luigi put a sleeping Ashlyn into Brittany's arms and we began fighting with the Boos. I will not allow anything to happen to my family or friends. Even if it kills me... I truly hated King Boo for taking my wife and she is knee-deep into her pregnancy. I know once she wakes up, it will be time for laborious childbirth... The goal right now is to get her and Ashlyn back home safe and sound...

The fight took a while but we finally captured all of the Boos and I picked up Brittany while Luigi held the baby, we dashed out of the house and we ran through the Boo Woods. We finally arrived at the castle and Mario and Peach were nowhere to be found. We knew Mario left to rescue Peach. I had a GPS system and we saw his exact place on the map, we sighed with relief and we focused our attention on Brittany and Ashlyn. Brittany was finally awake and is now in labor.

We are now keeping our hopes up for Mario, the children, and Peach.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Mario's POV_**:

Kile, Angus, Hadley and I were getting closer and closer to Bowser's castle by the minute and Hadley decided to hover up for a little bit. "Hey, your Majesty! I see Bowser's castle in a distance!", she yelled up above us. "Nice work!", Kile shouted, as he took those words right out of my mouth. I was just about to say that.

I know Bowser is attempting to marry Peach by now. Seriously, can't he just face the music and understand these six upmost CLEAR things:

1. Peach does not love him,

2. We have children to raise,

3. Peach is already MARRIED to me,

4. She truly LOVES and CARES about me and everyone else in the Mushroom Kingdom,

5. Kidnapping a Princess/Queen and forcing her to marry you? Seriously? And she doesn't even LOVE you!, and last but not least,

6. I kicked his butt every time he captured Peach and I will do so again to save my family!

Is this understandable? I hope if you read the six things, you would all agree with me! Because, I doubt Bowser will give up, I'm sure Peach has shown him proof that she has been engaged and married. My goodness, I just loved her happiness when I pulled out the engagement ring, it was my mother's engagement ring, I personally thought that the ring was a perfect fit for Peach since she told me she loves the Amethyst stone (she was born on February and the birth stone is the amethyst).

She cried when I proposed to her, for some reason I thought for a second she would say no but instead she screamed jubilantly, "Yes! Yes! Of course I will marry you Mario!". We then both shared a kiss that seemed endless. Peach then ran with me to the castle and told everyone the great news, Brittany's reaction was the best, I could tell she wanted to scream and hug me and Peach but she wasn't able to get up, we picked her up from Anna's Booish Clan years ago after she suffered a lot from King Boo's psychic attacks (_read "**Brittany's Mansion**" for more information_).

I have no idea how Bowser will react towards Violet. I really hope he doesn't intend to use her as a ransom in exchange for an engagement with Peach. If he even lays on hand on my wife and/or daughter, I swear to it that I will give him the harshest butt-kicking like no other one that I gave him!

* * *

**_Violet's POV_**:

I hid inside a secret room mommy found for me and was it just my size. "Be careful Violet", Mommy quietly called out to me as I crawled around the walls and I found a room that had the big, fat, meanie Bowser. I heard them talk about Mommy and the marriage and the wedding. I cried silently and then I saw fisions? No, dis-ions? Vi-s-ions? Visions, yes visions! I saw visions of Daddy kicking, punching, and throwing Bowser against the walls and near the so-called wedding cake.

I silently laughed at the vision of Daddy kicking Bowser on the face. I wonder if he could teach me how to fight like he does... I saw myself running from the wall over to Mommy and Daddy and we all hugged each other. Mommy then began to cry with pain, I couldn't understand what was happening until Daddy picked Mommy up and told me and Kile and Hadley to run home and that he will follow behind us. Mommy was having the baby...

My visions stopped when I was scared by something. A Boo? What the~~? What? "Shh, calm down Princess Violet", the white ghost whispered to me, I whispered back, "How do you know me?", the Boo looked at me and responded while grinning, "My name is Justion and your mother is my sister's friend, so I know everything about you, your new sibling(s), and your cousins". He took my hand and led me to a different room and Mommy was there...

* * *

**_Peach's POV_**:

I saw my little Violet in the wall in which I hid her in to protect her. I didn't want her to be put through any harm by Bowser. He didn't even notice she was missing when he came in to inspect if I was still there in the room. A magikoopa escorted me to a different room and Violet secretly followed in the wall. White dresses were in the room. I knew they were all wedding dresses by their mere appearance.

You know what will happen. I will be fitted into that dress. Turns out I was right. I was being fitted into a dress, the dresses were nice I shall admit that to you readers. But, can't they just face this fact: I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH BOWSER. I was being fitted into a dress that had pink on the gem and pink on the bottom. I heard running in the hallway and once the door opened it was Bowser, it turns out he was unable to hold his anxiety and he ran in here to take a look at me.

"My goodness, Peach you look absolutely beautiful", Bowser said happily, I didn't respond to anything he was saying. I wanted to go home along with my precious daughter. I heard loud banging and it sounded like Mario yelling and threatening to break in. I was teleported to the wedding ceremony on the rooftop of Bowser's castle. Everything was ready, I was escorted down the aisle and Bowser was waiting down the altar. Ugh, that dread. When it was my turn to say "I do" Mario busted through the door angrily. He wasn't alone, I saw a little boy, a German shepherd ghost dog, and a Boo. All four of them were angry, Mario yelled, "Don't you even dare touch my wife's lips!". That was when the entire fight started...


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: **

**So no reviews for my other chapters? What a pity... Anyway, here is chapter 11 written in Violet's POV. Mario's POV will come up later in the story. Please review and Favorite this! Enjoy the chapter and I will make more stories on this. This story is a sequel to "Brittany's Mansion", only this is on Brittany's family life. I hope y'all are enjoying where this story is going.**

** Please clarify what you like about the story, have any negatives? I ONLY appreciate CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM. Bye!**

**To the Trollers: STAY AWAY**

**~~Alexandra The Snow Princess (Name has been changed; originally was Whatafan1)~~**

* * *

**_Violet's POV_**:

I watched it all go down. My visions came true! I saw Daddy kick Bowser's bum! Oh here are the goody, goody, details. When my Daddy yelled at Bowser, he ran towards Bowser and punched and kicked him on the face! Daddy throwing him to the wall was the best part.

I wanted to jump in the fight to help and I had a little bit of magic in me. I grabbed Bowser's tail like Dad did and I threw him just like him. Daddy picked me up and took me back to the hole, "Violet, stay here. I don't want you getting hurt", he said to me. He then ran to fight Bowser again.

Kile helped Daddy in the fight. He threw rocks at Bowser's face, hitting his shell did nothing. Only made him mad. Kile then went inside a turtle's body! The turtle was two times as mean as before and hit Bowser on the eye! Ouch, that has to hurt... Just kidding it's FUNNY!

Kile's dog Angus bit a magikoopa on his leg! Haha! Go Angus!

Bowser was mad. Oh, so very mad. Fire sat on my head. She was scared of Bowser too. Daddy threw Bowser against the cake. The cake fell on Bowser. I laughed so hard that I started coughing.

* * *

**_Mario's POV_**:

I was angry, angry, angry, oh so very angry. No, not angry FURIOUS. Bowser nearly attacked my precious angel, Violet and nearly 'married' my beautiful wife, Peach. What could possibly get any worse? I can't believe Violet jumped into this fight and watched this. She is only eight years old. She can not be watching this...

I placed Violet into the wall where she was hiding at and I carried on with the fight. I threw Bowser against the wall and punched him so many times that I lost count. For the final blow I conjured up a massive fireball and I unleashed it on the cake covered Bowser. Bowser was KO'd for a LONG while, wait no, it was only three minutes.

Violet ran over to me and Peach and we all hugged for a while. Peach began to moan with pain after we finished hugging, oh no... Another of Violet's visions that she briefly told me about before I hid her in the wall. "We have to get out of here now!", I yelled as I scooped up Peach, Violet apparently knew what to do. She grabbed Kile and Hadley and began running in front of me while I followed behind them. She knew already what was to come... It was the new baby...


End file.
